


xodó pra mim

by bruxadomar (brujadelmar)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week (EXO), Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sex Talk, Single Parents, wenseul - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/bruxadomar
Summary: Kyungsoo não era receptivo à mudanças. Talvez um bebê mude isso.[chansoo dad fic]





	xodó pra mim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camis/gifts).



 

 

 

 

.

 

Kyungsoo não escutou o choro da criança. Kyungsoo estava profundamente interessado no preço do wasabi. Ele precisava do wasabi em pasta, não em pó, e estava fazendo as contas, em seu jeito “muitíssimo capricorniano de ser” (BYUN, 2015); ele pensava na discrepância entre os valores, no tal processo que valia tanto mais em um do que no outro, e porque cargas d’água alguém cobraria um preço tão alto neste alimento que, até o presente momento, ele não considerava um artigo de luxo.

Algo puxou sua calça.

“Pa… pa…”

Kyungsoo olhou para baixo sem nenhuma expectativa – sua mente ainda estava focada no wasabi, - e por isso, levou um longo momento para processar corretamente o que estava acontecendo. Uma criança… não, um bebê, talvez um ou dois anos, agasalhado e com o menor tênis converse que ele já tinha visto, olhando para ele. A criança tinha bochechas enormes, grandes olhos brilhantes e orelhinhas proeminentes.

“… olá,” Kyungsoo balbuciou sem entender. A criança não parecia feliz em ver Kyungsoo e sua expressão denunciava que ela ia chorar a qualquer momento. Kyungsoo entrou em pânico.

“Papa,” a criança choramingou, largando a calça para esfregar as mãozinhas no rosto. “Papa!”

Todos em volta estavam olhando; Kyungsoo, em um ato desesperado, se abaixou, pegou a criança e a carregou. Isto lhe deu alguns segundos nos quais o bebê estava surpreso demais para gritar. De perto, Kyungsoo percebeu que a criança estava usando uma camisa dos Beatles por debaixo do grande casaco que usava e que seu cabelo era um pouco ondulado.

“Qual seu nome?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

A criança não respondeu como ele gostaria.

“Papa,” ela pediu, meio chorosa.

Bem, Kyungsoo pensou, medidas extremas devem ser tomadas em situações limite. Ele não era a melhor pessoa com crianças, não tinha o maior senso paternal, mas sabia se virar. Não se lembrando de qualquer música infantil (vagas memórias de Jongin cantarolando alguma coisa ao redor de vinte crianças enquanto Soojung bebia uma taça de vinho e parecia querer se jogar da janela mais próxima), chegou ao mais próximo disso, Jackson Five.

“Êi, bi, ci…” Kyungsoo começou a cantar. “is isi as uãn, tuo, tri…”

A criança piscou algumas vezes, surpresa novamente. Kyungsoo cantou a música em um ritmo lento até ela ficar séria e mais agitado, só para ver se funcionava.

Funcionou. Ela sorriu. Ele… provavelmente era um menino, mas agasalhado daquele jeito, quem saberia.

“Tony,” alguém gritou. “Tony! Alguém viu um bebê caminhando por aí?”

“Eu,” Kyungsoo reagiu imediatamente e começou a balançar o corpo, como se a compensar pela falta da música. A criança fez um som feliz e alto; Kyungsoo não sabia se pela voz do estranho ou pela dança esquisita que fazia. No meio de dois senhores comprando arroz, Kyungsoo viu apenas um braço abrindo espaço e como uma grande metáfora do nascimento onde os senhores eram os lábios vaginais, o estranho saiu pelo meio, com certo esforço e com a cara avermelhada.

Ele olhou para Kyungsoo e nesse momento, Kyungsoo se deu conta que ele estava carregando uma criança estranha.

“Meu deus,” ele falou. “Me descul—”

“Tony!” O estranho finalmente conseguiu passar e quando ficou em pé, criou uma sombra sobre Kyungsoo – verticalmente e horizontalmente, - e esticou os braços mais longos que Kyungsoo já tinha visto em sua vida, segurando a criança.

O bebê aceitou ir para os seus braços imediatamente. Kyungsoo continuou em pé, estático, sem saber o que foi que tinha acontecido. O homem na sua frente beijou a criança inúmeras vezes no rosto e a abraçou e foi assim que Kyungsoo notou que eles tinham as mesmas orelhas e olhos grandes.

“Me desculpe,” Kyungsoo repetiu, se curvando mais de uma vez, em respeito. “Ele estava sozinho e chorando, eu só queria acalmá-lo…”

O homem piscou, como só agora ele tivesse se dado conta de que Kyungsoo estava ali.

“Ah…” Ele enrubesceu. “Muito obrigado. Tony costuma fugir do carrinho quando não estou olhando.”

Ele apontou com um queixo para o carrinho que estava há muitos metros dos dois, mas facilmente visível, pois continha tantas coisas que formava um triângulo no topo. Agora Kyungsoo sabia quem tinha agasalhado a criança.

“Você é o responsável por ele?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“Sim,” o homem disse. “Eu sei que não pareço responsável nesse momento…”

Kyungsoo notou que tinha dito a coisa errada – ou talvez o tom errado, quem sabe. Ele encarou o homem (olhando humilhantemente para cima) e ficou em silêncio. Ele era parecido com a criança, mas era difícil ignorar que ele era… bastante atraente. Ele estava usando uma camisa de manga curta que estava um número menor que o recomendado, seu cabelo era de um vermelho berrante e ele estava usando lip tint, com toda certeza. Kyungsoo normalmente não conseguia se expressar bem na frente de homens bonitos que eram bem próximo de uma nota dez, quando ele mesmo se achava um cinco, nos dias bons. Seu único modo de lidar com a timidez era falar grosso e ficar sério, o que ocasionalmente (sempre) empurrava os pretendentes para bem longe. Ou talvez fosse o jeito comum dele, “um viado discretíssimo, eu não diria nem morto” (BYUN, 2013).

 “Não quis dizer isso,” Kyungsoo tentou, engolindo em seco. “Só preciso saber se deixo você ir com ele, não sei se você é de fato a pessoa responsável por ele.”

O homem fez um ‘o’ com a boca, os olhos crescendo adoravelmente.

“Eu sou o pai dele,” ele disse, apertando a criança. “Eu posso mostrar os documentos…”

Não precisava. Eles eram realmente parecidos. No entanto, Kyungsoo não sabia quando ia ter a oportunidade de falar com um cara tão bonito e ele só estava aproveitando cada momento. O homem fez um malabarismo para tirar os cartões da bolsa.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo leu. “O nome do menino é Tony mesmo?”

“É,” Chanyeol disse, orgulhoso. “De Tony Stark.”

Kyungsoo o encarou por longos segundos.

“Você nomeou a criança por causa do Homem de Ferro?”

Chanyeol ainda estava um pouco vermelho, desconcertado.

“Bem, as mães dele concordaram…” ele murmurou. “Sim…”

“As mães?” Kyungsoo franziu a testa. Tudo soava como uma pegadinha.

“É uma história muito longa,” Chanyeol suspirou. “Bem, eu posso te explicar. Posso te pagar um café por ter cuidado do Tony. Ele dificilmente fica quieto com estranhos…”

Kyungsoo não respondeu de imediato. Ele esperou um balde de sangue de porco cair na sua cabeça, assim como aconteceu com Carrie quando foi rainha do baile.

“Tudo bem,” ele disse, quando achou seguro fazê-lo.

“Qual seu nome?” Chanyeol perguntou. Tony estendeu sua mãozinha na direção de Kyungsoo, como se quisesse ir naquela direção.

“Kyungsoo,” ele falou. “Eu posso carregar ele por enquanto.”

 

 

 

.

 

Kyungsoo tinha vinte e sete anos.

Era uma pessoa bastante comum. Ele geralmente ia para o escritório, onde passava oito horas sentado, e cozinhava e limpava durante a noite. Vivia com seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun, que era um pianista que tinha uma rotina completamente inversa, dormindo todas as manhãs e trabalhando durante a noite. Não havia nada de especial em sua vida, em sua opinião. Ele gostava de trabalhar, de cozinhar e de ficar em casa com os cachorros. Kyungsoo não sentia atração por boates, festas, drogas ou experiências alternativas. Ele provavelmente era um chato, para a maior parte das pessoas. Uma vez ou outra, cantava em um bar, quando Baekhyun o arrastava junto. Ele não namorava, pois não tinha muito tempo ou paciência para tal. Uma vez ou outra, tinha um relacionamento breve ou algo mais casual, o que sempre surpreendia as pessoas que o conheciam, já que ele parecia “um homem muito sério” (KIM, 2014). Kyungsoo não tinha o objetivo de impressionar ninguém, nunca, e talvez por isso o achassem muito simples, com suas roupas monocromáticas e nenhum adorno, mas ele preferia ser quem era do que mentir.

Ele não sabia como tinha parado, em plena sexta-feira à noite, em um café, com uma criança no colo e com um cara (gostoso e tatuado, agora que Kyungsoo podia ver seus braços claramente) tentando alimentar a dita criança com um purê de maçã.

“Tá uma delícia, Tony,” Chanyeol dizia, fazendo sons com a boca. “Tá que nem o que a mamãe Wendy faz!”

Tony comia pouco e não parecia entusiasmado, mas comeu umas poucas colheradas; bebeu mais o seu suco de laranja, que Kyungsoo ajudou a dar, já que apesar de conseguir segurar o copo, ele se lambuzava todo.

Depois de conseguirem alimentar Tony, Chanyeol o colocou no carrinho (dos vingadores) e tirou um ursinho e uma coberta de uma bolsa enorme que carregava para que o bebê ficasse mais confortável. Tony foi caindo no sono aos poucos, mas não reclamou. Chanyeol esperou até que ele dormisse para pedir o café.

“Desculpe, desculpa mesmo,” ele falou pra Kyungsoo. “E muito obrigado.”

“Sem problemas,” Kyungsoo disse, mas não pensou em olhar seu celular, onde Baekhyun provavelmente estaria gritando por comida.

“Dois pedaços de torta pra nós,” ele empurrou a carteira de Kyungsoo pra longe do balcão. “Não, eu pago. Sério.”

Kyungsoo sentou-se à mesa e esperou pacientemente e como prêmio por sua paciência, encarou discretamente Chanyeol até que ele voltasse.

“Ah, acho que eu tenho que explicar, né?” Chanyeol riu, esfregando o pescoço. “Bem, esse é o meu filho, Tony. Ele tem meu sobrenome, mas na prática, ele é só meu filho biológico. Essa é a primeira vez que eu estou com ele… sozinho. E ele tem um ano e quatro meses.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo balbuciou empaticamente.

“As minhas amigas… bem, elas são um casal, mas Seungwan é provavelmente minha melhor amiga. Elas casaram e queriam ter um filho, mas elas queriam que o pai biológico estivesse presente e também, você sabe. Caso ele tenha um problema ou doença no futuro…” Chanyeol olhou para criança, preocupado. “Então eu fui o doador… de…”,

Ele tossiu alto.

“Eu entendi,” Kyungsoo disse.

“Bem, normalmente elas ou a família cuidam dele,” Chanyeol continuou, “mas o pai de Seungwan está muito doente e eles moram no Canadá, ela viajou para lá e a Seulgi acabou indo junto. A família da Seulgi também está cuidando de um parente doente e a turnê da minha banda acabou recentemente, estou de ‘férias’ entre trabalhos, logo, eu me ofereci pra cuidar dele, mas acho que… acho que está sendo mais complicado do que eu imaginei.”

“Não é fácil cuidar de uma criança sozinho,” Kyungsoo concordou. “Não se preocupe. Não estou te culpando pelo que aconteceu.”

“Meu coração quase saiu pela boca,” Chanyeol segurou o carrinho. “Eu achei legal ter um filho quando elas me propuseram, mas depois que o Tony nasceu eu percebi que é uma responsabilidade muito grande. Eu não estava preparado… e eu amo muito ele, tento estar perto o máximo que eu consigo.”

“Você é músico?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“Sim, baterista. Às vezes eu componho, também. Ganho mais dinheiro com composições,” ele comentou. “Mas isso faz com que minha vida seja… bagunçada. Eu passo dois, três meses viajando em turnê quando sou contratado, também… daí eu não consigo ser um pai muito presente.”

“Você não precisa se explicar pra mim,” Kyungsoo disse. “Sério.”

Chanyeol sorriu e foi como um soco direto no queixo do Kyungsoo; ele tinha uma covinha em um lado do rosto.

“Eu estou meio envergonhado,” ele confessou. “As minhas amigas são mães excelentes e eu sou uma bagunça.”

Kyungsoo não sabia o que dizer e um silêncio desconfortável surgiu. Kyungsoo pensou em Baekhyun pedindo pizza e justificando seus quilos extra pela sua ausência.

“Desculpe te prender aqui,” Chanyeol disse. “Eu… eu devo estar atrapalhando sua noite, mas—”

“Não, na verdade, não está,” Kyungsoo sorriu. “Eu só iria cozinhar e dormir. Eu trabalho durante o dia.”

“Oh, que bom,” Chanyeol se levantou em um pulo para pegar a bandeja com o que eles haviam pedido. Kyungsoo o ajudou a colocar (desajeitadamente) sobre a mesa; é o mais próximo que chegou de Chanyeol e ele cheirava a perfume feminino.

“E com o que você trabalha?” Chanyeol perguntou antes de colocar um pedaço enorme de bolo na bola.

“Sou advogado,” Kyungsoo disse, um pouco sem graça. “Trabalho com consultoria.”

Um chato, ele recitou para si mesmo. Chanyeol, no entanto, estava impressionado… e um pouco nervoso, quase se engasgando ao engolir o bolo.

“Arnnh… e você… não tem filhos, eu suponho…” os olhos dele estavam nas mãos de Kyungsoo. Nenhum anel.

“Não,” Kyungsoo foi um pouco seco. “Não pretendo ter.”

“Ah, é que Tony é bem… é difícil fazer ele se acalmar,” ele explicou. “Achei que você tivesse experiência com crianças.”

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça negativamente e mastigou em silêncio. Chanyeol tirou do bolso o celular e mostrou a foto das mães do bebê, um casal simpático e jovem e contou as peripécias para que elas pudessem ter um bebê e serem vistas como um casal de fato.

“De tempos em tempos eu tenho que ir pra alguns eventos, sabe,” Chanyeol disse, mastigando. “Não vale a pena se expor toda vez. Eu fico preocupado com as meninas…”

“Consigo imaginar,” Kyungsoo disse, já alerta, checando o relógio. “Acho que já está tarde. Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?”

Chanyeol parou de comer, a boca semiaberta mostrando um pedaço de bolo. Kyungsoo ainda o achava estranhamente atraente.

“Seria legal,” ele disse, se recompondo; as orelhas pontudas estavam vermelhinhas. “Mas eu moro… um pouco distante. Até o carro… eu agradeceria muito.”

Eles terminaram a refeição e Chanyeol deixou Kyungsoo empurrar o carrinho; o pobre pai carregava mais de dez sacolas, além da bolsa do bebê e não aceitou dividir o peso.

“Posso te deixar em casa,” Chanyeol ofereceu, tentando não se bater em ninguém pelo caminho.

“Eu moro aqui do lado,” Kyungsoo disse. “Não dá nem dez minutos a pé.”

“Ainda assim,” Chanyeol falou, sério. “Eu te levo lá. Eu nem sei como te agradecer, sério.”

Kyungsoo mudou de assunto,

“Por quanto tempo você vai ficar com Tony? Ah, não consigo me acostumar com o nome.”

“Duas semanas,” Chanyeol disse, rindo. “Falei que só ia entregar ele depois do dia dos namorados. As meninas merecem ao menos esse dia sem uma criança chorando no pé do ouvido delas. Se eu conseguir sobreviver até lá, é claro.”

“Isso é… algo legal da sua parte,” Kyungsoo falou, tentando não encarar demais. As pessoas diziam que ele ficava assustador assim. Chanyeol agradeceu e parou ao lado de um carro preto e quadrado, jogando algumas sacolas no chão para pegar as chaves. Kyungsoo preferiu não olhar a maneira desajeitada com a qual ele colocou as compras no carro, de qualquer maneira. Para colocar Tony na cadeirinha, no entanto, parecia estar em uma operação de vida ou morte – e ainda assim, ele acordou.

“Desculpa,” ele pediu, balançado o bebê. “Papai é um burro. Desculpa.”

O bebê estava confuso e sonolento, mas pareceu reconhecer Kyungsoo, fazendo um barulho e apontando na sua direção.

“Olá,” Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Diga olá pro Tio Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol disse, dando um beijo barulhento na bochecha do filho. “Olá, tio Kyungsoo!”

“Owa, ti unguisuio,” o bebê repetiu, meio tímido. O coração e Kyungsoo aumentou de tamanho instantaneamente. Nada na sua noite estava ruim depois daquilo. A criança dormiu rapidamente após ser colocada na cadeirinha e Chanyeol sorriu, bobo. O carro dele estava cheio de penduricalhos e sacos, Kyungsoo se sentou e colocou o cinto com cuidado.

“É realmente muito perto,” ele avisou.

“Tudo bem, só me diga onde parar,” Chanyeol ligou o carro e começou a dirigir. “O que você estava fazendo quando encontrou Tony?”

“Comprando wasabi. Eu ia cozinhar para o meu amigo que vive comigo,” Kyungsoo explicou. “Mas ele já deve ter pedido pizza e ido para o trabalho. Ele também é músico e toca em restaurantes.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol desinflou como um balão em final de festa. “Me desculpe, novamente. Eu posso levar comida pra você. Minha família tem um restaurante… posso levar vocês dois pra comer lá.”

“Não precisa,” Kyungsoo disse imediatamente.

“Olha, o Tony gostou de você e vai por mim, ele não é a criança mais sociável do mundo,” Chanyeol suspirou. “Vou ficar com ele esses dias e se não for muito, talvez eu possa te—você possa vê-lo? Eu pago por toda a comida e o deslocamento, sério. O restaurante da minha família é super legal, tá sempre cheio e todo mundo que vai lá—”

“É aqui,” Kyungsoo apontou. “Pode encostar.”

“Ah, sim,” Chanyeol obedeceu. Kyungsoo tirou o cinto e percebeu que não queria descer. Chanyeol olhou para ele e os seus olhos brilhavam como se fossem uma animação.

“Eu vou te dar meu número,” Kyungsoo disse. “Você pode me ligar quando quiser…”

A covinha apareceu novamente. Chanyeol estava satisfeito ao pegar o celular e digitar entusiasmado o número de telefone.

“Até mais,” ele sorriu.

“Até mais,” Kyungsoo bateu a porta do carro e observou até que ele sumisse de vista. Estava um pouco frio, um pouco tarde e completamente fora do que ele esperava para uma sexta-feira à noite, mas… valeu a pena.

Ele subiu as escadas de casa com um sorriso no rosto e coração quente.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Baekhyun só acordou depois das 16h; Kyungsoo não estava em casa quando ele chegou. Ele saiu do quarto com uma camisa gigantesca, olhos inchados e fazendo bico.

“Onde você estava ontem?”

“Bom dia,” Kyungsoo disse, mostrando o croissant que tinha feito. “Aqui.”

Era uma tentativa de enrolar seu melhor amigo e ela funcionou pelos três minutos que ele levou para comer (com mastigadas audíveis) o croissant e os cremes. O suco foi consumido em menos de um minuto e sobrou apenas o inamovível bico.

“Antes que você reclame,” Kyungsoo começou, “eu estava ajudando um estranho que quase perdeu o filho de vista.”

Baekhyun franziu a testa. Kyungsoo não mentia.

“E… isso tomou a noite toda?”

“Algumas horas.”

“Hummm,” Baekhyun mexeu o copo vazio. “Que interessante. Bastante tempo… seria esse estranho um cara estranhamente atraente que fez o seu fogo homossexual dos infernos queimar o seu juízo?”

Ele era bom com palavras e infelizmente, muito intuitivo.

“Talvez,” Kyungsoo se defendeu. “A criança era fofa.”

“Você pegou o número dele?” Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha.

“Dei o meu,” ele suspirou, derrotado.

Baekhyun deu de ombros e levantou da mesa, deixando os pratos sujos.

“Bem, veja se agarra esse boy,” ele coçou a bunda por dentro da cueca. “Jongdae vai fazer a trágica noite dos desquitados no dia dos namorados e você não quer estar lá por mais um ano, né?”

Não, ninguém queria estar. Jongdae sentava em uma cadeira e cantava as músicas mais dolorosas do planeta – até mesmo Kyungsoo, que apesar de nunca ter tido um relacionamento e, consequentemente, um término feio, era um fã incomparável do seu amigo, chorava um pouquinho nessa ocasião. Porém, era a opção menos humilhante para o dia dos namorados, já que Jongdae era mão-aberta e comprava bebida para embebedar uma pequena nação. Kyungsoo evitava fugir, mas Jongdae era seu ponto fraco e ele não conseguia dizer não para seu amigo menos problemático (e mais doce).

“Você vai?”

“Que escolha eu tenho,” Baekhyun suspirou. “Eu tenho que apoiar ele e não tenho um relacionamento pra chamar de meu… Jongin escapou esse ano.”

Jongin, depois de vários términos que deixariam Taylor Swift chocada, decidiu assumir um relacionamento sério com seu amigo de infância, Moonkyu, o que não chocava Kyungsoo e seu gaydar. Ele vinha questionando Jongin há anos sobre essa ‘amizade’. Jongdae tinha ganhado uma pulseira escrita ‘o último hétero’ no dia seguinte ao anúncio.

“Minseok também escapou,” Kyungsoo disse. Servir ao exército parecia uma escolha sensata se você só consegue ter crushes em héteros. Ou não.

“Então vão ter só as quatro mil amigas sapatão dele,” Baekhyun se espreguiçou. “E talvez uns seres humanos bonitinhos e solteiros, se possível… eu tenho esperança. Tanta gente bonita no mundo e eu solteiro.”

“Você é solteiro por opção,” Kyungsoo reclamou.

“Cala a boca,” ele disse. “Tenho que ensaiar um pouco, então, se quiser silêncio…”

Kyungsoo optou por ler um livro enquanto o escutava tocar piano. O apartamento deles não era muito grande, então ele teria que sair de casa se quisesse ‘paz’, mas ele se sentia mais calmo quando escutava música. Baekhyun cantava, às vezes, e a voz dele era quente, suave…

Foi quase de madrugada que Kyungsoo recebeu a mensagem.

****

**_Número desconhecido:_** Aqui é o Chanyeol (e o Tony! Ele disse olá, tio Kyungsoo!)!!!!!!!!! Vamos ao restaurante amanhã, umas seis horas. Você gostaria de ir com a gente? Pode trazer seu amigo!!! Ou amigos! Mas não muitos, só posso reservar cinco cadeiras heheh espero sua resposta!!!!!

 

 **Kyungsoo:** Olá, Chanyeol. Eu gostaria de ir, mas meu amigo não poderá, devido ao seu trabalho. Agradeço pelo seu convite por ele. Onde posso encontrá-lo?

 ** _Chanyeollieee:_** aaaaaahh gravei o endereço da sua casa heheheh.... te pego amanhã!!! Estou ansiosoooo

 ** _Chanyeollieee:_** digo... te busco!!!!!!!!!!!! Escrevi sem ler...

 ** _Chanyeollieee:_** <3

 

Kyungsoo perdeu a conta de quanto tempo passou lendo e relendo as mensagens. Mal conseguiu rever os papéis do trabalho. Checou seu guarda-roupa, colocou algumas opções de roupa sobre a cama e analisou. Calça preta, camisa preta, tênis preto ou calça preta, camisa preta e tênis preto, só que mais arrumado?

“Você tem cara de que ouvia Evanescence no ensino médio,” (KIM, 2014).

Ele preferiu a roupa mais casual; se barbeou e colocou perfume e sentou-se para esperar na hora exata.

 

 

Chanyeol demorou quarenta minutos. Kyungsoo já estava na metade do filme que tinha colocado no celular, pensando se talvez não tinha se enganado. O carro preto parou bem em frente ao prédio e deu um jeito de abrir a porta sozinho. Kyungsoo entrou no carro e encontrou Tony bem agitado na cadeirinha do banco de trás.

“Olá,” Kyungsoo sorriu, acenando para ele.

“Desculpe o atraso,” Chanyeol disse. Ele estava usando uma camisa sem manga e por um momento, Kyungsoo esqueceu de colocar o cinto. “ _Alguém_ decidiu fazer o número dois bem na hora que estávamos saindo…”

Kyungsoo acordou do seu sonho vívido de braços bem torneados dirigindo.

“Você?”

Chanyeol riu alto, uma gargalhada gostosa e descontrolada.

“Poderia ser, mas eu seria mais rápido. Papai não é bom trocando fraldas.”

Tony fez um barulho e Kyungsoo o observou pelo espelho.

“Ele está agitado…”

“Ele gosta muito da minha mãe. Ela tem um cachorro que ele adora. Quando eu digo que vamos visitar a vovó Park, ele fica assim… de tão animado, fez cocô nas calças.”

Kyungsoo sorriu e estava feliz assim, sem nenhum esforço, só estando ao lado de Chanyeol e Tony, no carro. Chanyeol contou como foi a sua noite de músicas infantis e perguntou sobre Baekhyun; Kyungsoo explicou que o seu amigo não estava chateado pelo imprevisto, mas não contou que tinha escondido sobre o restaurante. Baekhyun ficaria triste em saber que iria perder comida de graça. Kyungsoo ajudou a tirar Tony da cadeirinha e o carregou até o lugar; ele estava agitado, fazendo barulho e movendo os bracinhos.

“Calma,” Chanyeol riu, subindo as escadas e olhando para trás; ele estava usando uma blusa branca de banda e uma calça preta colada, o que fazia a bolsa do bebê destoar completamente. Kyungsoo estava se controlando, mas assim que saísse de perto deles, ia precisar de um minuto para absorver o quão bonito Chanyeol estava.

A mãe de Chanyeol os recebeu e os cumprimentou gentilmente, levando Tony em um piscar de olhos. A mesa reservada era um pouco escondida e Kyungsoo percebeu que era apenas para a família, pois tinha retratos espalhados pelas paredes e um número fixo de cadeiras, pratos e talheres.

“Eu, minha mãe, meu pai, minha irmã,” ele falou, puxando a cadeira. “Tem um espaço na mesa pro Tony agora, mesmo que ele não saiba comer com garfo e faca.”

“O que sua mãe acha disso?” Kyungsoo estava esperando-o sentar. “Do seu filho.”

“No início, ela foi contra, mas depois o Tony nasceu e ela ficou apaixonada… eles se amam muito,” Chanyeol falou, todo bobo, mas depois franziu a testa. “… não vai sentar?”

Kyungsoo olhou pra cadeira que ele estava segurando e entendeu: Chanyeol tinha puxado a cadeira para _Kyungsoo_ se sentar.

“Ah, sim,” ele se sentou, um pouco envergonhado. “Claro.”

Chanyeol sentou do outro lado e sorriu. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás e ele usava um relógio grande e brilhante no pulso. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco quando percebeu que eles estavam acidentalmente em um encontro; Chanyeol parecia ter notado e isso se tornou uma bola de neve que fez com que os primeiros dez minutos fossem de um silêncio constrangedor.

Kyungsoo apontou para uma foto.

“As… cerejeiras… no japão?”

“Sim,” Chanyeol falou entusiasmadamente. “Eu fui com a minha irmã e minha mãe. É um dos meus lugares preferidos!”

“Eu sempre quis conhecer,” Kyungsoo disse, tímido. Ele nunca viajava; estava sempre preso ao trabalho. “Parece bonito…”

“É lindo,” Chanyeol balançou a cabeça. “Foi um presente para minha mãe. Eu espero poder levar Tony, um dia, quando as meninas deixarem... Você pode ir também, se quiser…”

Kyungsoo estava ainda constrangido. Chanyeol era tão caloroso e aberto e Kyungsoo não sabia se soltar assim, de imediato. Pegou o cardápio, concordou e fingiu ler. Eles pediram um espaguete e Kyungsoo se acalmou quando a mãe de Chanyeol voltou com Tony, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos. Comer com Chanyeol naquele espaço reservado era lembrar-se que nunca teve isso antes.

“Ele parece gostar muito da sua mãe,” Kyungsoo comentou, olhando Tony correr atrás da vó e do cachorro.

“Ela o mima demais,” Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. “Mas isso me faz muito feliz. Eu não esperava que ter um filho fosse ser tão importante pra mim… me fez querer outras coisas que eu achava que não eram meu estilo…”

Ele olhou para Kyungsoo, distraído, e estava claramente envergonhado.

“Bem, mas o que você vai querer para beber?” Ele perguntou rápido e Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Chá.”

Foi uma noite agradável. Chanyeol contou histórias engraçadas e Kyungsoo foi aos poucos ficando mais à vontade para dividir algumas coisas. A comida estava boa e Kyungsoo ganhou uma vasilha cheia de sobras, na qual Baekhyun iria se fartar. Quando Chanyeol pegou Tony e a criança se esparramou no seu ombro para dormir, Kyungsoo sentiu um misto de afeto e inveja. Eles desceram para fora do restaurante e a noite estava silenciosa nas ruas, em pleno domingo.

“Obrigada por vir,” Chanyeol disse.

“Sem problemas…” Kyungsoo disse. “Estava esperando ouvir um Tio Kyungsoo…”

Chanyeol sorriu para a criança dormindo em seu ombro.

“Ele fez um desenho seu,” confessou. “Então, acho que ele ficou meio envergonhado hoje de te chamar de Tio Kyungsoo.”

“Um desenho meu?” Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

“Ele é um desenhista,” Chanyeol falou, todo orgulhoso. “Duas bolas e um traço… te definiram perfeitamente, na minha opinião.”

“Parece a descrição de um pênis,” Kyungsoo deixou escapar. Chanyeol o encarou por um segundo e desatou a rir, controlando o tom para não acordar o filho. Kyungsoo riu também, baixinho.

“Não tinha pensado nisso,” Chanyeol abriu o carro e colocou o bebê na cadeirinha. Kyungsoo o ajudou e depois eles entraram e colocaram o cinto, tudo muito lentamente; Kyungsoo não queria ir embora e, estranhamente, Chanyeol não estava com pressa.

“A comida lá é muito boa,” Kyungsoo elogiou para puxar conversa.

“É, eu era uma criança gordinha por causa dos meus pais,” Chanyeol sorriu, virando o volante. Kyungsoo evitou olhar para os seus braços. “Eu sei que você trabalha a semana toda, mas está livre próximo final de semana?”

“Sim,” Kyungsoo falou (rápido demais).

“Eu estava pensando em levar o Tony para a praia,” Chanyeol disse, já sorrindo. “Tem uma casa de praia que eu vou quando quero compor e eu aluguei pra ir essa semana. Acho que assim ele vai sentir menos saudade das mães.”

“Que legal,” Kyungsoo falou. “Você precisa de ajuda…?”

“Não,” ele balançou a cabeça, rindo. “Meus amigos vão com certeza aparecer lá, eles não me deixam em paz… eu estava pensando se você não queria ir. Você está bem pálido, um pouco de sol não faria mal.”

Kyungsoo nunca tinha pensado em si mesmo como pálido – mas com a rotina que tinha, era provável que ele fosse mesmo. Ele encarou suas mãos, preocupado.

“Eu não disse como algo ruim,” Chanyeol falou alto e foi baixando a voz aos poucos. “Você está bem do jeito que é… bem, você quer ir? Desculpe.”

“Eu não sei,” Kyungsoo disse, sério. “Tem muito tempo que eu não viajo ou tiro férias.”

“Imagino. Quanto tempo?”

“Sete anos, acho,” ele contou nos dedos. Chanyeol quase bateu o carro, tamanho o susto. Tony fez um barulho estranho ao se mexer na cadeirinha.

“É… você definitivamente precisa de um final de semana sem trabalho,” Chanyeol riu. “Eu posso te passar o endereço. Vou assim que conseguir comprar todas as coisas pra acomodar Vossa Majestade Anthony…”

Kyungsoo não pensou muito sobre o assunto no momento – talvez por um segundo quando desceu do carro e Chanyeol disse um ‘até mais’ sorrindo – nem no dia seguinte, pois estava resolvendo problemas no trabalho e lidando com a vida (Baekhyun deixou a cozinha suja; seu irmão ligou e não deixou mensagem; aparentemente a tv a cabo estava cobrando mais do que devi;a será que ele pagou a conta de luz?; tinha uma faca de cozinha que ele estava namorando, mas não teve tempo de comprar) para pensar na casa de praia, braços torneados e bebês fofos.

Até que, voltando do trabalho, ele encontrou o carro de Chanyeol parado na frente do prédio. Kyungsoo não era muito bom com nomes de carros, mas aquele estilo quadrado era exatamente o mesmo. Ele caminhou até a janela e bateu no vidro educadamente.

Era mesmo Chanyeol; ele abriu o vidro, sorriu e nem parecia que a rua estava mal iluminada. Kyungsoo esqueceu todos os problemas do seu dia, assim, de súbito. Sorriu também.

“Olá… sei que pareço meio creep,” Chanyeol disse, remexendo na bagunça do banco. “Mas só vim entregar uma coisa.”

“Tudo bem,” Kyungsoo engoliu em seco.

“Você realmente trabalha de terno e gravata,” Chanyeol falou, mas não estava olhando para Kyungsoo. “Eu devia imaginar.”

“É desconfortável, mas ao menos eu não preciso pensar no que vestir,” Kyungsoo desconversou, já que não sabia se Chanyeol achava isso bom ou ruim.

“Aqui,” Chanyeol estendeu um papel meio amassado. “Presente.”

Kyungsoo pegou o papel e, curioso, colocou-o de forma a pegar a parca iluminação da rua. Era algo bastante abstrato e ele não conseguiria decifrar sem ajuda.

“O que é isso?”

“Você,” ele piscou. “A maior obra de Tony até agora, já que ele não tinha o modelo em vista quando desenhou. É claro que… o desenho não faz jus à sua beleza, mas ele é um iniciante.”

Kyungsoo não soube muito bem como reagir e, como sempre ao receber uma dose muito grande afeto e amor, acabou brincando de estátua – não era tão bom em demonstrar seus sentimentos.

“Muito obrigada,” ele falou enfaticamente, se curvando várias vezes. “Eu estou realmente agradecido.”

Chanyeol sorriu e ele sorriu de volta. As outras coisas pareciam distantes…

“Você…” Kyungsoo tossiu. “Conseguiu comprar o que precisava?”

“Sim, foi bem rápido,” Chanyeol apontou para o fundo do carro que estava ocupada por sacolas de tamanho variado. “Hoje eu só não viajei porque tive uma entrevista de emprego, uma coisa meio inesperada…, mas boa. Deixei Tony com a minha irmã e o marido dela.”

“Ah, fico feliz,” Kyungsoo disse, meio sem jeito. “Espero que tudo tenha ido bem.”

“Eu também,” ele riu e só neste momento Kyungsoo percebeu que ele estava usando uma camisa social. Talvez fosse uma coisa boa a falta de visibilidade, Kyungsoo não queria passar mais vergonha do que estava passando babando em cima do pobre homem.

Kyungsoo ouviu um grito do prédio e a vida já havia lhe dado a habilidade de reconhecer todos os 50 tons (famintos) de Byun Baekhyun.

“Meu amigo está tendo uma crise de fome,” Kyungsoo disse. “Preciso subir.”

“Tudo bem, não quero te atrapalhar,” Chanyeol disse. “Foi bom te ver.”

“Foi bom te ver,” Kyungsoo repetiu um tom mais fraco. Algo estava incomodando, quase doendo. Ele queria que Chanyeol ficasse. Queria ir com ele.

Mas ao invés disso, observou o carro partindo, deu meia volta e subiu as escadas.

 

 

 

.

Pregou o desenho na sua mesa, pendurado entre o checklist da semana e a lista de compras. Sempre que sentia vontade de matar um colega de trabalho ou simplesmente pular da janela, ele sentava em sua sagrada cadeira e encarava o papel. Algumas vezes, no meio de checar as listas, ele olhava com carinho para os traços e já ouvia o barulho do mar. Kyungsoo, que raramente sonhava com saídas da rotina, estava ansioso para o final de semana.

Pediu folga na sexta-feira, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida profissional. Voltou pra casa mais cedo, acordou Baekhyun e o arrastou para um mercado. Comprou roupas de banho, uma sandália e mais protetor solar, empacotou tudo com cuidado e ligou para Chanyeol.

Seu coração fez uma volta esquisita no peito quando ele atendeu.

“Você vem mesmo?” Chanyeol não pareceu acreditar.

“Sim,” Kyungsoo sorriu para ninguém além de si mesmo. “Precisa que eu leve algo?”

“Não,” Chanyeol falou entusiasticamente. “Venha. Só venha.”

Kyungsoo aguentou as longas horas no ônibus assistindo filmes e pensando nessas palavras.

 

 

 

 

.

 

Ele não era feito para ambientes assim, isso era claro. Perto das pessoas com chapéus, óculos brilhantes, roupas coloridas e crianças, Kyungsoo parecia um agente infiltrado. Não gostava da sandália ou das roupas mais abertas, mas era o dressing code, aparentemente.

“Park Chanyeol,” ele disse ao recepcionista. “Cabine 61.”

“E qual seria seu nome?” O homem perguntou, sorrindo, da mesma maneira que deveria perguntar para todos os clientes, mas ainda assim, Kyungsoo se sentiu exposto e confuso.

“Do Kyungsoo,” ele falou claramente, mas algo de nervoso subia no seu peito, agarrando a garganta. Se sentiu um idiota, um completo sem noção, pegando um ônibus para ver um cara que mal conhecia. Imaginou-se destoando ao lado dos amigos simpáticos e interessantes que Chanyeol deveria ter; olhou seu reflexo no espelho atrás da recepção e recebeu uma onda de memórias de pessoas assustadas com seu jeito de encarar, suas roupas e sua introversão. Se sentiu ainda mais estúpido, mais insignificante ao lado de Chanyeol, como geralmente se sentia, todos os dias. Desta vez, nem mesmo seus amigos estavam ali para salvá-lo dos pensamentos intrusivos de auto depreciação. Ele estava sozinho. O que estava pen—

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol gritou. Ele estava entrando através de uma porta lateral. Kyungsoo virou-se completamente ao vê-lo, como se Chanyeol fosse o norte da sua bússola. “Não adianta ligar pra lá, moço. Estamos todos aqui em baixo, na piscina.”

Kyungsoo ensaiou dizer alguma palavra, mas nada saiu. Ele não estava preparado para muitas coisas, a maior delas certamente seria Chanyeol sem camisa e completamente molhado. Ele estava descalço também e parado na frente do tapete, para não entrar completamente nesse estado. Kyungsoo caminhou até ele, carregando sua mala.

“Fez uma boa viagem?” Chanyeol sorriu.

“Sim,” Kyungsoo mentiu.

“Espera um pouco com a gente na piscina,” Chanyeol apontou. “Quando eu estiver seco, posso levar você lá em cima.”

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e o seguiu. Chanyeol apontava os lugares e contava coisas, dizia horários e funções, explicando. Kyungsoo só conseguia pensar o quão quente e confortável ele soava, como sua torta favorita, bossa nova, dormir com cobertas grossas…

“Vou lhe apresentar o pessoal,” ele avisou. “Eles são bem brincalhões… não os leve a sério, por favor.”

Kyungsoo olhou para a piscina, que era um formato muito parecido com o BB-8, se ele fosse gigante… e uma piscina, para os sombreiros laranjas e as cadeiras brancas. Tinha só uma moça sentada, lendo uma revista. Por um momento horroroso, Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol e se perguntou: e se ele for hétero?

“Essa é uma das minhas amigas que também é amiga das mães do Tony,” Chanyeol apontou para ela. A garota levantou seus óculos de sol e os colocou na cabeça. Ela tinha cabelos claros e curtos, um rosto redondo e infantil; deveria ser muito mais jovem que eles.

“Olá,” ela sorriu. “Ah, você deve ser o famoso Kyungsoo.”

Ele a cumprimentou, um pouco desconcertado de falar com uma moça só de bikini.

“Prazer em conhecê-la…”

“Meu nome é Yerim,” ela disse e apontou para a piscina. “Aquele é o Sehun.”

Kyungsoo olhou para a borda, onde um homem alto estava segurando uma criança—Tony. Ele olhou para Kyungsoo e parecia estar falando algo muito sarcástico na sua cabeça.

“Ele não é tão assustador quanto parece,” Chanyeol disse. “São as sobrancelhas.”

“Olá, Kyungsoo,” Sehun disse calmamente, carregando o bebê em seus braços. Tony estava adorável com uma boia de girafa em volta de sua cintura e duas outras em seu braço. O pobre menino parecia um fantasma de tanto protetor solar, o que não surpreendia Kyungsoo, que apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, já conhecia as tendências exageradas de Chanyeol.

“Olá, prazer em conhecê-lo,” Kyungsoo falou educadamente. “Você… Acho que Chanyeol o mencionou…”

“Ele é o meu melhor amigo,” Chanyeol explicou. “Ele trabalha comigo, bem… fazemos quase tudo juntos. Sehun e Yerim são os padrinhos de Tony, por algum motivo inexplicável… já que eles são duas crianças também…”

“Falou o adulto,” Yerim baixou os óculos e voltou a ler. “Perdeu a criança no supermercado e acha que tem algum direito de falar.”

Sehun pareceu estar completamente desinteressado em qualquer discussão.

“Você é bonito mesmo,” ele falou para Kyungsoo, sério. “Entendo porque o Tony foi tão rápido para os seus braços.”

Kyungsoo estava sem palavras (especialmente por ouvir aquilo de um cara que parecia um modelo).

“Para, Sehun,” Yerim riu. “Não se preocupe, Kyungsoo. Ele só gosta de caras feios de meia idade.”

“Sehun…” Chanyeol ameaçou, cerrando os olhos.

“Só estava elogiando,” Sehun deu de ombros, brincando com Tony. “Só você é que pode ficar elogiando, é?”

Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol inconscientemente. Chanyeol estava um pouco vermelho, provavelmente por estar fora do sombreiro, debaixo do sol. Kyungsoo se abaixou para conseguir ver a criança mais de perto.

“Olá, Tony,” ele sorriu.

“Inguisu,” Tony riu, mas depois escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Sehun.

“Ele ainda está tímido,” Chanyeol avisou. “Dê a ele algum tempo. Ele estava muito animado com a sua vinda.”

“Só ele?” Yerim perguntou casualmente, virando a página da revista.

Chanyeol suspirou alto, segurando o braço de Kyungsoo, que tentou fingir que isso era a coisa mais natural do planeta.

“Eles são assim mesmo,” Chanyeol disse. “Já estou mais seco. Vamos subindo.”

 

 

.

Eles ficaram em silêncio no elevador. Chanyeol segurou a mala de Kyungsoo com uma mão e abriu a porta com a outra, concentrado. O apartamento não era grande, mas tinha grandes janelas frontais e um longo sofá em forma de L. No canto tinha um colchão, um violão e malas no centro uma mesa de madeira e vidro com um vaso de flores. Kyungsoo pensou o quanto aquele ambiente contrastava com seu apartamento fechado e cinza, o quanto a visão do mar era por si só uma parte da casa, como um quadro.

“Aqui é bonito,” Kyungsoo balbuciou, tentando ser educado. Chanyeol abriu uma porta e deixou a mala lá, sem perguntar qualquer coisa para Kyungsoo.

“Você vai ficar comigo e Tony,” ele explicou na volta. “Os outros dois… são jovens solteiros que saem e chegam de madrugada.”

“Somos velhos?” Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Bem, eu sou pai,” Chanyeol deu de ombros. “Não tenho escolha. Quer colocar algo mais confortável?”

Kyungsoo o encarou em silêncio por longos segundos até entender.

“Para ir à piscina,” Kyungsoo falou, meio confuso. “Certo?”

“Sim?” Chanyeol piscou. “É claro.”

“Estou bem assim,” Kyungsoo disse. “Eu não tomo sol.”

“Você está todo de preto,” Chanyeol apontou, como se isso mudasse algo. “Tão rock’n’roll.”

Kyungsoo riu sem se importar; normalmente, ele se importaria, mas Chanyeol tinha algo que fazia com que as coisas parecessem mais leves. Eles desceram e Kyungsoo contou à Chanyeol sobre a festa do dia dos namorados e sobre seus amigos.

“Se eu não estivesse encarregado de ser babá, eu te faria companhia,” Chanyeol falou casualmente, como se não estivesse falando do dia dos namorados. “Tocaria violão…”

Tony não estava bem-humorado quando eles voltaram. Ele estava com fome e sono, ao mesmo tempo, meio choroso e mole. Yerim o deu um biscoito de arroz, bem mole, o que o distraiu enquanto eles pegavam as coisas e saíam da área da piscina. Como os amigos de Chanyeol ocuparam os banheiros para tomar banho, Kyungsoo, já cansado de se sentir deslocado, decidiu cozinhar. Não era só para ficar mais à vontade, mas também ser um pouco útil.

Chanyeol o ajudou a encontrar as coisas na cozinha enquanto dava frutas cortadas ao filho. Tony pareceu mais calmo assistindo Kyungsoo mexer em grandes panelas e cortar coisas com a faca.

“Meu filho ri de carne sendo cortada,” Chanyeol disse. “Devo me preocupar?”

“Ele tem que se preocupar mais com você do que o contrário,” Kyungsoo brincou. Chanyeol fingiu estar ofendido, mas sorriu.

A comida trouxe os padrinhos de Tony pra sala, mas o garoto foi arrastado pelo pai para tomar banho.

“Ele vai chorar no banho,” Sehun disse, arrumando a mesa. “É um porquinho que nem o pai.”

“Porcos são asseados,” Yerim se sentou à mesa. “Sua comida parece… de restaurante, Kyungsoo. Você é Chef?”

“Não,” Kyungsoo falou, meio envergonhado. “Eu sou advogado.”

Os dois pareceram impressionados.

“Eu já sabia dessa informação,” Sehun falou, já se servindo. “Chanyeol comentou um monte de vezes, junto com elogios e uma perspectiva interessante sobre as suas nádegas…”

Yerim quase se engasgou com as almôndegas.

“…, mas esse espaguete é profissional,” ele continuou sem se importar. “É chocante que você seja um amador.”

“Obrigado,” Kyungsoo sentiu suas orelhas queimarem.

“Você é completamente solteiro?” Ela perguntou.

“Completamente… solteiro?” Kyungsoo repetiu. “Acho que sim.”

“Ela quer dizer… sem esses “lances” que não são sérios, mas que… sei lá, dão dor de cabeça,” Sehun mastigava as almôndegas e fazia parecer como se fosse uma propaganda. “Sem ninguém, entende?”

“Sim,” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça para reforçar. “Por quê?”

Eles se entreolharam – como se estivessem conversando – antes de virarem para a visita.

“Chanyeol está mudando de vida,” Yerim começou, puxando seu cabelo molhado para trás. “Ele não quer mais viver essa vida louca por aí. Ele realmente quer ser um pai dedicado e ser mais presente. Ele está tentando ser mais estável.”

“Sim,” Kyungsoo concordou, pois já havia notado a mesma coisa. “Mas… o que isso quer dizer?”

“Ele gosta de você,” Sehun disse, calmíssimo, enrolando o espaguete no garfo sem que nenhuma gota de molho caísse no roupão que usava. “E queremos saber se você é a pessoa certa. Se você tem compromisso e não está aqui só pelo corpo definido e rosto simétrico dele.”

Kyungsoo estava sem palavras. Ele não esperava ser pressionado a responder algo que nem ele próprio tinha se perguntado antes. Na verdade, ele não estava muito certo do motivo pelo qual ele continuava vendo Chanyeol e o bebê, além de fazer o que tinha vontade… ele não estava pensando racionalmente desde que os conheceu.

“Eu gosto deles,” Kyungsoo falou, enfim. “Chanyeol e Tony, quero dizer. Bem, eu também gosto do corpo definido e do rosto simétrico.”

A resposta pareceu agradar os amigos, mas não os satisfazer.

“E você tem algum plano… pra eles?” Yerim perguntou.

“Não,” Kyungsoo foi sincero. “Eu só faço o que acho certo, mas não tem como fazer planos para as pessoas. Elas também fazem o que querem.”

“Você é inteligente,” Sehun disse, suspirando. “Eu acho que entendo o motivo do Chanyeol estar obcecado. Você é o tipo de pessoa que ele precisa.”

“Você está chamando Chanyeol de burro?” Kyungsoo levantou uma sobrancelha.

“Poderia,” Sehun balançou a cabeça. “Ele é meio burro, mas… ele é meu melhor amigo, e eu gostaria que ele encontrasse uma boa pessoa. Por favor, não quebre o coração dele. Ele pode ter músculos de ferro, mas o coração é uma manteiga…”

Kyungsoo queria rir. Ele não imaginava um cenário onde um cara como ele quebraria o coração de um cara como Chanyeol.

“Não se preocupe com isso,” ele disse.

“Vamos sair hoje à noite,” Yerim falou casualmente. “Tem uma boate aqui perto. Quer ir?”

“Não, obrigada,” Kyungsoo respondeu. “Não é muito meu estilo… sair.”

“Eu te disse,” Sehun deu uma risadinha.

“Se vocês gostam de música triste eu tenho uma festa para vocês no dia dos namorados,” Kyungsoo começou, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho de Chanyeol saindo do banheiro com Tony nos braços. Ele estava só de toalha, molhado, e colocou o filho no sofá antes de colocar talco e fralda nele.

“Vê se segura esse seu intestino um pouquinho,” Chanyeol reclamou, as mãos brancas de talco. “Papai precisa de umas horas sem trocar uma fralda.”

Os amigos dele riram, mas Kyungsoo estava com dificuldade de fazer qualquer coisa além de seguir as gotas de água descendo pelas costas do baterista.

Seu cérebro só voltou a funcionar quando percebeu que estavam tirando os pratos da mesa. Kyungsoo parou de encarar, “qualquer dia desse você vai ser preso encarando alguém assim,” (BYUN, 2014), e voltou a tarefa de limpar a sujeira.

“Não, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol estava ofendido. “Você é visita. Deixa que o Sehun lava isso.”

“ _Deixa que o Sehun lava isso_?” Sehun voltou pra sala, ofendido. Yerim ignorou os outros dois brigando e colocou os pratos no lava-louças.

“Ignora,” ela disse. “Eles são assim o tempo todo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Enquanto Sehun e Yerim se vestiam na sala como se fosse um episódio de um reality show (Kyungsoo pensava saber muito de maquiagem vivendo com Baekhyun, mas estava errado), Tony estava confuso, tentando decidir se dormia (estava sonolento) ou se participava da bagunça entre adultos. Ele gostava de brincar com as roupas e os sapatos e Chanyeol o carregava, na tentativa de fazê-lo dormir, mas não teve sucesso.

“Eu tenho uma ideia,” Kyungsoo sugeriu. “Vem cá, Tony.”

O bebê ficou feliz em ver os braços de Kyungsoo estendidos em sua direção e aceitou ser carregado. Kyungsoo o levou para o quarto, deitou-se na cama e colocou a criança em seu peito.

“You can be my only star… you can be my moonlight,” ele cantou baixinho, alisando as costas do bebê. “Forever…”

Ele mesmo não soube quando Tony dormiu, pois dormiu também depois de um tempo. A cama era macia, a janela entrava bastante vento, então ele só precisou fechar os olhos e adormecer.

 

 

Quando ele acordou, a janela estava quase fechada – estava de noite. A luz do quarto estava apagada e Tony ainda estava dormindo no seu peito. Ele moveu cuidadosamente a criança para o lado e foi assim que percebeu que Chanyeol estava dormindo com eles.

Kyungsoo continuou que nem uma estátua, olhando pai e filho dormindo ao seu lado. Desistiu de levantar e voltou a dormir.

 

 

Acordou de novo e ainda era noite, ou madrugada, provavelmente. Ouviu um barulho na sala e quase pulou da cama, achando que era o bebê, mas logo notou Tony dormindo tranquilamente na cama. Kyungsoo levantou e saiu do quarto.

Chanyeol estava assistindo tv no sofá, de pijama e levou uns segundos pra notar Kyungsoo.

“Olá,” ele sorriu. “Te acordei?”

“Não,” Kyungsoo disse, andando pra cozinha. “Não costumo dormir tão cedo.”

“Nem eu,” Chanyeol olhou para o relógio que quase nunca tirava do pulso. “Daqui a pouco o Tony acorda… ele sente fome de madrugada.”

Kyungsoo bebeu um copo de água e depois não soube o que fazer. Foi então se sentar ao lado de Chanyeol, que reagiu animadamente.

“Netflix,” Chanyeol apontou. “Tô vendo o novo filme do Adam Sandler.”

“Uhn…” Kyungsoo não disse nada. Seria um péssimo momento pra falar que era cinéfilo e que obviamente, não curtia tanto o Adam Sandler depois da primeira década de 2000.

Chanyeol olhou para ele, a luz da tv iluminando seu rosto como um painel. Kyungsoo nem pensou: se esticou um pouco e o beijou. Foi um selinho, mais uma afirmação que um gesto. Chanyeol ficou meio surpreso e depois o beijou de novo, agora segurando seu rosto, um beijo de verdade. Kyungsoo passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro e naturalmente o puxou em sua direção. Em questão de segundos, estavam deixados no sofá.

Kyungsoo não iria perder uma oportunidade dessas e colocou as mãos por dentro da camisa que Chanyeol estava usando, apalpando o que podia e Chanyeol fez o mesmo, as mãos descendo pelo corpo de Kyungsoo.

“Eu quero tanto isso,” Chanyeol disse baixinho, quando decidiu dar beijos no pescoço de Kyungsoo.

“Isso,” Kyungsoo encarou o teto, o sangue ficando frio, as palavras de Sehun ecoando na sua cabeça. “Chanyeol…”

“Hmm…” Chanyeol levantou o corpo, se apoiando nas mãos. “Sim? O que foi?”

Kyungsoo o encarou em silêncio. Chanyeol estava com a boca quase tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo bagunçado, a camisa embolada no peito e obviamente confuso.

“Quero te perguntar uma coisa,” Kyungsoo disse, quando finalmente pôde falar. “Antes da gente continuar.”

“Eu tenho camisinha e lubrificante,” Chanyeol estava sério. “Sexo seguro sempre.”

“Não,” Kyungsoo riu, pois estava nervoso e Chanyeol era um… fofo. “Não é isso. Quer dizer, é legal que você pense assim… mas é um pouco mais complicado que isso.”

“Tenho a cabeça aberta,” Chanyeol falou rápido. “Topo o que você quiser.”

“Não é sobre sexo,” Kyungsoo suspirou. “Eu quero sexo, mas preciso saber—”

O choro de Tony interrompeu a linha de raciocínio. Kyungsoo ficou aliviado em saber que ao menos eles não estavam no meio de um amasso e sim em um estado perceptivo o suficiente pra notar a criança reclamando.

“Já volto,” Chanyeol levantou. “É hora da papinha.”

Kyungsoo se sentou no sofá de novo e observou Chanyeol tirando uma vasilhinha da geladeira (o short estava meio estufado, mas ele parecia estar bem tranquilo) e pegando uma colher pequena, para logo sumir no quarto. Kyungsoo pegou o celular e saiu do apartamento, descendo para a área da piscina só de pijamas. O vento estava forte do lado de fora e ele procurou um lugar para telefonar para o seu lado do cérebro que funcionava.

“ _Bom dia… já é dia? Bem, boa madrugada, meu neném_ ,” Baekhyun atendeu de bom humor. “ _Como vai minha pitanguinha azeda? Sobrevivendo longe de mim?”_

“Estou,” ele ignorou as palhaçadas do meu melhor amigo. “Mas preciso daqueles conselhos seus.”

“ _Você tá se sentindo uma merda ou é um conselho de fato_?”

“Conselho de fato. Está ocupado?”

“ _Não, acabei de me apresentar…”_ ele bocejou. “ _Faminto sem sua comidinha_.”

“Deixei marmita no congelador em casa.”

“ _Eu te amo. Amor verdadeiro_.”

“Ok. Agora… me diz. Será que eu estou pronto pra um relacionamento sério com um cara com um filho?”

Baekhyun riu do outro lado da linha.

“ _Kyungsoo… ninguém está mais pronto que você_ ,” ele disse. _“Você gosta desse cara mesmo, né?”_

“Gosto,” Kyungsoo disse. “É meio cedo pra dizer isso—”

“ _Pára de ser capricorniano_ ,” Baekhyun berrou. “ _Isso me deixa nervoso. Nunca é cedo ou tarde pra dizer que gosta de alguém. Quando a coisa bate certo, ela bate_.”

“Mas—”

“ _Mas nada. Você tem que parar de achar que precisa ter PHD numa coisa pra ela dar certo. Você é incrível e consegue fazer qualquer coisa_.”

Kyungsoo suspirou. Só o seu melhor amigo para dar esse sopro de confiança nele.

“Tudo bem.”

“ _Sério, você precisa ver como o Jongdae está… arruma logo um relacionamento e escapa dele! Por deus, ele me fez chorar cantando EXID hoje. EXID? Como ele pode fazer uma música de festa soar como Adele_?”

Kyungsoo riu.

“Não sei se vai dar certo,” Kyungsoo falou. “Mas vou tentar.”

“ _Isso aí_ ,” Baekhyun riu. “ _Arruma um filho antes do Jongin que eu quero ver ele pirar de inveja.”_

 

 

 

Kyungsoo abriu a porta e encontrou Chanyeol sentado no sofá de novo.

“Ah,” o baterista suspirou. “Pensei que você tinha ido embora.”

“Não…” Kyungsoo fechou a porta com cuidado. “Minhas coisas estão aqui… não tem motivo pra eu ir embora… tem?”

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eles ficaram se olhando por um momento em silêncio.

“Me desculpe pela interrupção…” Chanyeol tossiu. “Podemos… continuar?”

Kyungsoo foi até ele e se sentou no sofá.

“Eu preciso que você seja claro com suas intenções,” Kyungsoo disse, direto ao ponto. “Eu não gosto de enrolação. O que você quer de mim?”

Chanyeol estava de boca aberta.

“Anh…” ele tossiu de novo. “Eu… Kyungsoo… bem, nós…”

Kyungsoo o encarava sem piscar.

“Não sei o que te dizer,” ele falou enfim. “Eu gosto muito de você. Desde que te encontrei… que você me encontrou… na verdade, você encontrou o Tony—”

“Chanyeol.”

“Ok, ok, direto ao ponto. Eu queria ficar com você. Hoje… e depois. Sempre?” Chanyeol coçou o pescoço, nervoso. “Eu vejo as famílias por aí… e eu nunca encontrei ninguém que eu quisesse ter a mesma coisa, mas toda vez que eu te vejo com Tony, meu coração acelera. Eu quero você… sexualmente…”

Ele fez um gesto explícito.

“…, mas eu queria todo o resto também, sabe? Se você quiser também, claro.”

Kyungsoo nem piscou.

“Eu quero.”

Chanyeol sorriu, a covinha aparecendo.

“Bem, então… que bom, né?” Ele estava envergonhado. “Não… não pense que é muita coisa. Tony tem duas mães que cuidam dele… e eu, eu vou ficar mais em casa, eu posso ser um bom namorado. Eu sei que eu sou uma bagunça e você—”

Kyungsoo segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos.

“Chanyeol. Eu já disse que quero.”

“Tudo bem,” Chanyeol suspirou. “Estou tão nervoso. Esperava só discutir isso depois de impressioná-lo com meus músculos e performance sexual.”

Kyungsoo caiu na risada.

“Não ri,” Chanyeol fez um bico. “Eu me depilei e tudo!”

Kyungsoo riu mais ainda.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Kyungsoo arrumou as cadeiras da outra mesa e fez questão de ajudar os garçons, que tinham sido contratados para servir e não sofrer com o setlist de Jongdae. Baekhyun estava no piano, mas já tinha bebido o suficiente para estar meio grogue e errar algumas notas. Jongin estava em prantos e completamente alcoolizado e a festa estava lotada de mulheres que talvez nem estivessem interessadas nele (o namorado dele estava ali, levemente constrangido com a situação), mas estavam certamente tocadas pela demonstração de sensibilidade.

“A próxima se chama April,” ele disse, sério, mas Kyungsoo não prestou atenção, pois seu celular estava vibrando. O nome estava piscando na tela e Kyungsoo sorriu, feliz, saindo do espaço. Ele chegou a tempo de ver os carros estacionando. Chanyeol pulou do próprio carro e veio correndo ao encontro de Kyungsoo.

“Feliz dia dos namorados,” ele beijou Kyungsoo, o abraçando e quase o suspendendo, de tão animado.

Kyungsoo sorriu e o abraçou de volta.

“Feliz dia dos namorados!”

Outras pessoas desceram do carro e Kyungsoo sorriu quando viu Tony. O bebê estava nos braços de uma de suas mães. Sehun e Yerim vieram em outro carro e estavam igualmente arrumados.

“Todos vieram para a festa?” Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho.

“Bem, sim,” Chanyeol ainda não o tinha deixado escapar de seus braços. “Eu os convenci a passarmos todos juntos.”

“Baekhyun vai ficar feliz de ver gente nova,” Kyungsoo deu um último selinho em Chanyeol antes de cumprimentar os convidados.

“Olá,” a mulher carregando Tony se aproximou. “Você deve ser Kyungsoo… Eu sou Seulgi.”

“Prazer em conhece-la,” Kyungsoo disse, um pouco tímido.

“Seungwan,” a outra disse, polida. “Anthony me chama de Wendy.”

“Ele já conhece aqueles dois,” Chanyeol falou. “Infelizmente. Tony, não vai falar com tio Kyungsoo?”

Tony estava com vergonha de novo, mas balançou a cabeça, meio vermelho.

“Ele é assim mesmo,” Seulgi riu. “Mas ele sempre pergunta do Tio Iunguisu. Ele me disse que você canta.”

“Às vezes,” Kyungsoo desconversou. “Meu amigo, lá dentro, é que é o cantor do grupo. Preciso avisar que pode ser meio… tocante.”

“Tudo bem,” Wendy sorriu. “Acho que aguentamos.”

Kyungsoo os levou até a porta, mas Chanyeol o puxou antes que entrasse. Os dois se beijaram ali mesmo.

“Esse é o primeiro dia dos namorados que eu tenho um namorado,” Chanyeol falou baixinho, entre beijos.

“É o meu também,” Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Hmmm…” Chanyeol colocou uma de suas mãos, que eram grandes e quentinhas, contra o rosto de Kyungsoo. “E o que está achando da mudança até agora? Isso é bom?”

Kyungsoo realmente parou para pensar. Ter um namorado não tinha mudado muito sua vida. Ele ainda tinha um emprego de escritório chato, uma vida pacata e simples, melhores amigos que comiam sua comida e causavam problemas…, mas agora ele recebia áudios com uma vozinha dizendo ‘inguisu!’, um desenho novo na sua mesa e um cobertor humano bem grande nos finais de semana.

“A música parou?” Chanyeol perguntou.

A porta abriu subitamente e Baekhyun apareceu, um pouco afobado, respirando rápido.

“Desculpe interromper,” ele disse. “Mas o modelo de cueca que veio com vocês é solteiro?”

“Você diz… Sehun?”

“Alto, rosto indefectível e um traseiro que deixa a minha mandíbula tremendo por uma mordida,” ele explicou gesticulando.

“É ele mesmo,” Chanyeol riu. “Solteiríssimo.”

“Obrigado, universo,” Baekhyun jogou os braços para cima. “Sabia que seria recompensado por todos esses anos sofrendo com essa música triste.”

E da mesma forma que saiu, entrou de volta. Kyungsoo já estava acostumado.

“Bem,” ele concluiu, olhando para Chanyeol. “Acho que mudanças são boas para todo mundo.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

Kyungsoo pendurou um novo desenho perto do checklist. Um dos tradutores que trabalhavam no setor do lado passou por ele, segurando uma xícara de café. Acabou analisando a arte e depois encarou Kyungsoo.

“Que coisa,” ele disse. “Não sabia que você tinha um filho.”

Kyungsoo só sorriu.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> eu estava fazendo essa fic pra chansoo week, mas obviamente perdi o prazo. depois não quis mais continuar, porém, terminei para agradar uma senhora que gosta de fluff e do Sehun sendo... Sehun. 
> 
> espero que gostem :)


End file.
